The Dream
by yaoiboyluver
Summary: Sasunaru. BL. Read and Review plz! I may continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The dream.

I was walking down a dirt path, holding hands with him. Him, the one I love; the one that believes in me, when no one else does.

No one is saying a word, we do not have to, holding hands is enough. On both sides of the path there are trees. They are tall enough to tickle the floor of heaven.

We stop when we see two snakes approaching us. The snakes encircle us, and keep going around and around in a circle. One snake is black, and the other is white. Then He embraces me, and I embrace him back.

He says ever so softly, "Don't be afraid."

Then he lifts my head up and says. "They can't hurt us."

"I know." I say, as tears run down my face.

All of a sudden, there is a strong gust of wind. He pulls me in tight; I can hear his heart beat. When the wind dies down, he released me. We are standing in front of a large tree. We hold each other's hands again, when a woman of fair complexion steps out from behind the tree. She was naked, and her hair was a gorgeous shade of brown. She held a piece of fruit in the palms of her hand. She offered it to us and said, "Here, eat and be merry."

He took the fruit hesitatingly. The fruit was dark red, almost purple. He took a bite, and then held it up so that I could take a bite. I took a bite. The fruit was sweet and delicious. However, once I took a bite, the fruit began to melt. He dropped it, and it was absorbed into the earth, like water to a parched patch of earth.

"Sasuke." I said putting my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said leaning down to kiss me.

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I rolled over, put my arm around Sasuke, and laid my head on his bare chest. "I love you Sasuke." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The dream.

I was walking down a dirt path, holding hands with him. Him, the one I love; the one that believes in me, when no one else does.

No one is saying a word, we do not have to, holding hands is enough. On both sides of the path there are trees. They are tall enough to tickle the floor of heaven.

We stop when we see two snakes approaching us. The snakes encircle us, and keep going around and around in a circle. One snake is black, and the other is white. Then He embraces me, and I embrace him back.

He says ever so softly, "Don't be afraid."

Then he lifts my head up and says. "They can't hurt us."

"I know." I say, as tears run down my face.

All of a sudden, there is a strong gust of wind. He pulls me in tight; I can hear his heart beat. When the wind dies down, he released me. We are standing in front of a large tree. We hold each other's hands again, when a woman of fair complexion steps out from behind the tree. She was naked, and her hair was a gorgeous shade of brown. She held a piece of fruit in the palms of her hand. She offered it to us and said, "Here, eat and be merry."

He took the fruit hesitatingly. The fruit was dark red, almost purple. He took a bite, and then held it up so that I could take a bite. I took a bite. The fruit was sweet and delicious. However, once I took a bite, the fruit began to melt. He dropped it, and it was absorbed into the earth, like water to a parched patch of earth.

"Sasuke." I said putting my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said leaning down to kiss me.

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I rolled over, put my arm around Sasuke, and laid my head on his bare chest. "I love you Sasuke." I whispered.

* * *

Chapter 2: Menace

Team kakashi assembled at the front gate. Kakashi briefed the squad about their new training. Sakura had to work on combat skills with kakashi, while Sasuke and I are to work together on combat skills as well. Sakura and Kakashi took off for the training field, leaving Sasuke and I to work on their own.

"So where did you want to train?" I asked scratching his head. Sasuke took off, leaving me to trail after him.

I finally caught up to Sasuke in the woods surronding the Leaf Village.

"Hey you could have at least..." I said, as he dodged a shuriken. Before regaing his balance, I was in a head-lock.

"You Lose." Sasuke said smelling of my golden blonde hair.

"Hey! Sasuke! Cut that out! Not here! okay." I said, trying to squirm away.

I finally freed himself from Sasuke, but at the cost of my bright orange Jacket.

"Alright! Try this!" I said creating a peck of shadow clones. However, Sasuke had no problem cutting them down. Sasuke took off his shirt, revealing his sculpted body that glistened with sweat. I took off his undershirt, and revealed my tan body that also glistened with sweat. The two boys ran straight at each other, and threw punches at each other.

I lunged forward at Sasuke, and tackled Sasuke to the ground. I pinned Sasuke with my knees into his chest, and I had both of Sasuke's arms pinned.

"AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. "I've got you. You Lose."

I was quickly turned on his back, as soon as I said that.

"Looks like you lose" Sasuke smirked. Then Sasuke leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck, grabbing a handful of Sasuke's hair.

Seconds later, we heard a voice. It was Sakura. She was yelling as loukdly as she could for Sasuke. We jumped to our feet quickly, and got dressed when Sakura arrived.

"there you two are!" Sasuke said placing her hand on her hip. "I've been searching for everwhere!" Looking at Sasuke. Sasuke and I just looked at each other. I am dissappointed that we were rudely interuppted by Sakura. I really despise her.


End file.
